Konaha High School Drama
by animerockluver
Summary: Sasuke the new student at Konaha high thinks he has everything figured out until he meets a girl who he soon falls in love with then he'll go through all of hell just to get her.Rated T for language.Summary suck so bad...
1. Chapter 1

**1tentenchan1:hihi welcome to ma first fic yay !!well kyuubi hereis helping me to write my story **

**Kyuubi: I don't think blackmail should be considered helping**

**1tentenchan1:ugh youre such a wimp anyway sadly I do not own naruto now if youll excuse me im going to go cry at that fact enjoy the fic!**

**Kyuubi:……im gonna go before she gets back**

..Meow! "That's the third one this month crap sorry kitty."

Tenten lived a pretty normal up went to school came home and chilled out and did it all again in the morning.

She got up and went to the bathroom took a bath, brushed her teeth put her clothes on and went to fix breakfast. She snuck into her parents' room and put up a note on the mirror. Then she snuck out to walk to school.

She got a text from her blue headed best friend Hinata. She flipped open her phone and saw the text

_Wake up sleepy head!! _

_WTF?!?!? Im already near the school_

_No way im taking you out to celebrate tonight_

Haha very funny I've got homework duh! See you at schoolKk

As Tenten headed for her locker she slipped on the floor which was waxed right before she came in .She stretched out her hands to try to break the fall and closed her eyes waiting for the hit.

Instead of the floor she feels herself in two arms. When she looks up she sees an unfamiliar face. "Thanks, who are you?"

The boy met her honey-brown eyes with his onyx ones and said, "Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you" "So you're new here?" Tenten asked

"Yeah after a simple school fight my mom shipped me and my brother out here."

"Um where's your brother"

"He's in library."

"Oh that's where I'm supposed to be headed –wait why are you here so early?"

Sasuke had angry look "My loser friend who comes here pranked me and told me this was the time when school started."

Tenten just laughed and said, "Ok either two people did that Kiba or Naruto."

"Naruto." Sasuke growled

"Anyway I have to get to the library my locker can wait" said Tenten remembering quickly.

"Wait what's your name." Sasuke asked quickly

"Oh sorry I'm Tenten and by the way since you're cute you're probably gonna gain some fangirls so when you see a mob of screaming girls just call me" Tenten said with a smile and turned towards the library.

Sasuke lightly blushed and said "Cute huh, wait fangirls aww man not again"

1tentenchan1: Only 2 pages awwwww poor sasuke I think ill toy with him later in the story mwahahahahahaha

**Sasuke : Wait why me?**

**1tentenchan1:because you're in the main pairing and- wait where's kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi:-trying to get through electric fence-**

**1tentenchan1: damn it get back here oh and btw updates will not be too soon sorry :'( I picked the worst time to start this right before school so I got school extra-corriculars and this dumb reading competition my mom signed me up for REVIEW PLEASE or ill push Sakura over a cliff well I might do that anyway**

**Sakura: Hey!!**

**1tentenchan1: Zip it Pinky! Anyway remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

1tentenchan1:Im so happy you guys actually liked the story PaperKunai,Miyukin,glitz101 thanks you guys are so awesome and kunai yes you may push pinky over the cliff

**Sakura: wait what!?!?! God I hate you**

**1tentenchan1:yeah I'm surprised you're THAT dumb to not figure out I hate you too also im gonna try to update every few days(blame my mom) so enjoy this chapter while I go try to poke Kuubi with a stick while he's sleeping**

"Surprise?"

"Yes a surprise it's……..a contest"

"Dude a contest? That's it?"

"Yes"

"That's it I'm out"

"Yeah me too"

"I'm so coming with"

More and more students piled out of the classroom until it was empty. "Their all so heartless" Kakashi sighed.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke asked

"Hmm oh nothing Kakashi's just being a total freak again plus we really wanted a free session"

The guys walked over to the table the girls were sitting at. "Hey guys!" Sakura yelled "OMG they have Sasuke with them" She whispered "Gosh he's so cute and one day he'll be mine"

"Hahaha as if you've got too big a forehead so you can forget it" Ino said smiling

"Oh please Ino-pig you're not pretty enough to get Sasuke" Sakura yelled

"What did you call me Forehead-Girl?"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl"

And all this time Tenten sat across the table listening to her Ipod and Hinat just stared at the fighting girls. When Hinata gestured for her to do something Tenten just shook her head and smirked.

"TENTEN TAO!!" screeched an obviously pissed off Temari as she came stomping across the schoolyard.

Tenten sighed as she turned around to look Temari in the face

"Yes Temari?" Tenten asked nonchalantly

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"What did I do?" She asked in her sweet voice impersonating Michelle from full house.

"LAST NIGHT YOU CAUSED MY BROTHER PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL PAIN BY PUNCHING HIM AND THEN BREAKING UP WITH HIM!!"

"Is that all he told you? The reason why I broke up with him was because he was cheating on me and with Karin the dirty bitch"

"WHAT!?!?! THERE'S NO WAY MY BROTHER WOULD EVER DO THAT YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIAR" Temari screamed as she smacked Tenten across her face leaving marks because of her long nails.

Tenten turned to face Temari again and brought her hand to her cheek and looked at and saw blood.

"Aww hell to the no"**(A/N I love saying that)**Tenten said then she punched Temari in the nose and then her eye then pushed her on the ground and started punching her again.

The guys then had to pry Tenten off of Temari and while they were pulling her off she kept kicking. It took Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba and Shikamaru to pull her away until she finally fainted from exhaustion. Naruto picked her up and carried her to the nurse followed by Hinata ,Kiba and Sasuke

The nurse said that they should all go to class and that she should wake up in an hour at most. They all went back to class but Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Tenten………

At lunch the group went to the nurse's office and the nurse said she was in the auditorium.

When they got there they saw her about to write on a piece of paper.

"Hey guys I was about to sign up for the talent show and I was thinking we do our Young Money group" she said in her normal cheery tone

"Awesome idea Tenten!!I call lil' Wayne" Naruto yelled.

"I'm Tyga" said Kiba

"Of course im Nicki Minaj" Tenten put in.

"I guess im Gudda then" Sasuke shrugged

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!" this is so going be awesome"

"Wait when we get into the finals we'll need something else" Kiba reminded everyone

"Right how about Paramore?" Tenten suggested.

"That's alright with me" everybody agreed

The doors to the auditorium open and in came Karin and her two minions entered.

"Out of my way!" Karin yelled. She looked around and saw Sasuke

"Well, well, well what do we have here a new boy toy" she said to herself.

She walked over to Sasuke and said "Hey I'm Karin and you must be new here because I know everyone in this school." Flipping her hair trying to look cute and show how popular she was.

As Sasuke was about to reply Tenten stepped in front of him and said "Hi I'm Tenten and you must know me already because you know everyone in the school and this guy is not interested in being your new pawn so go find someone else 'kay?" doing a little hair flipping of her own and matching Karin's prissy tone perfectly.

With a disgusted look on her face Karin just replied "Whatever what do you know you're just a weird dumb tomboy with no life of your own"

"Well that's better than being a prissy bitchy ugly stupid wanna-be queen of the school like you."

"……." Karin and her minions just stared at the blue-haired girl who had just made the outburst while Tenten just smiled at Hinata.

Since Tenten was Hinata's best friend she knew her better than anyone else and knew she was capable of making disses and outbursts like that.

"…..Whatever c'mon girls let's just go things are getting ugly" Karin said

"Things got ugly when you walked in the room" Hinata and Tenten both said together

"AHHHH" Karin screamed as she walked out.

"Nice" Tenten and Hinata said as they did they're favorite handshake

Kyuubi: well this wasn't bad considering I wasn't helping to write it no Sasuke torture yet oh well –muffled screaming sound- umm that's my stomach my lunch was awful

**1tentenchan1: -pushes Kyuubi's jaws open- you crazy fox why'd you have to f-ing eat me I was almost f-ing digested are you f-ing out of your f-ing mind?!?!?!?!?**

**Kyuubi: ……..anyway 1tentenchan1 does not own Naruto and thank God for that or I would be dead already well not like she could draw well enough or come up with an original storyline..**

**1tentenchan1: damn right you'd be dead and so would Sakura and Karin and I passed art because I can draw and I can come up with an original story I just choose not to my third story is fully original thank you very much**

**Sakura and Karin: hey!!!!**

**1tentenchan1: shut up damn it! Anyway remember to review and give some ideas if you wanna **


End file.
